<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rencontre dans les cachots by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314602">Rencontre dans les cachots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween in Transylvania [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Dracula &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, Romance, Vampires, mad - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les déambulations d'une âme folle dans les méandres des cachots d'un vampire plusieurs fois centenaire et ... quelques belles découvertes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween in Transylvania [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rencontre dans les cachots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rencontre dans les cachots</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La blonde se promenait comme si de rien n’était dans les cachots du château de Dracula, une torche à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le temps qu’elle rêvait d’enfin le visiter dans ces moindres recoins, quel dommage que Monsieur J ai préféré rester à Gotham pour traquer son effroyable chauve-souris. Tant pis, elle s’amuserait tout aussi bien sans lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle trouvait cet endroit fascinant, la trace du temps qui passait, inexorablement, était visible sur chaque pierre qui constituait l’imposant château. Et toutes étaient parfaitement en ordre, bien ordonnées, avec un rôle précis et clair à accomplir. Tout l’inverse de son esprit en fin de compte, qui était totalement détraqué, à moins que ce ne soit le monde qui ne tourne pas rond et non elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alors qu’elle tournait dans un virage, l’arlequin se retrouva face à une scène des plus … originales. Un jeune homme, probablement dans la vingtaine, qui avait croqué dans le cou d’une ravissante blonde. En voyant qu’ils avaient été surpris, le vampire, elle ne voyait pas d’autre explication à son comportement des plus atypiques, releva la tête. Du sang coula de ces canines et s’infiltra dans les joints blanchâtres des pierres au sol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à aimer l’endroit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le vampire lui sourit d’un sourire carnassier, c’était celui des prédateurs. Mais elle ne deviendrait pas sa nouvelle proie, la blonde qu’il avait lui suffirait amplement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Visiblement en effet, lui répondit Harley, et vous êtes ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ramsay Bolton et Luna Lovegood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley les regarda … pantoise. Elle connaissait un petit peu les autres mondes, Jefferson lui en avait parlé durant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, lorsque tout les deux étaient perdues. Mais … Mais ! Ce couple était totalement improbable. Elle se demandait déjà comment ils s’étaient rencontrés. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je crois que tu l’as cassée Ramsay, lui dit sa compagne</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Les jeunes de nos jours … choqués par n’importe quoi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vais bien, je suis juste … surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La super-vilaine ramassa sa torche, qu’elle avait laissé tomber en découvrant leur relation, et prit congé du couple qui reprit ces activités totalement catholiques. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En rejoignant la surface, la folle se retrouva dans les cuisines, le domaine de Grima Langue-de-Serpent, qui avait quitté la Terre du Milieu suite à son bannissement du Rohan grâce au chapelier fou qui s’était encore une fois trompé de destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les lieux étaient sobres, dans des tons noirs, mais agréables. Elle pouvait entendre, assez faiblement, les notes de musiques qui venaient de la salle de bal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qui êtes-vous ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Une invitée marteau qui s’est perdue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Le maître refuse d’en dessiner une carte, ce serait pratique pourtant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La blonde lui sourit, tandis que le petit homme retournait derrière ces fourneaux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si vous voulez rejoindre le bal, c’est la porte de gauche, lui dit-il tandis qu'il avait reprit sa besogne </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>